Only One
by Hyper-Katze
Summary: Oneshot. Draco and Ginny Romance. Warnings: No explicit suicide


**A.N.-Ok I know I don't write romances but I was listening to Only One and it popped into my head. Please Review. I want to know if its cruddy or not.**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own the song Only One by Yellowcard. I also don't own Harry Potter dudes and dudettes. That's Rowling's stuff._

Draco, I mean Malfoy had changed over this past year. It might've been because his father was arrested or he saw the light. He never insults me anymore. Well only when he is with his friends. He also has been staring at me like he was trying to figure me out. Although I've never really hated him… Draco has just always seemed like he's trying to prove himself… Everyone thought that I like Harry. Right… He's ok but seriously. This year I think him and Draco switched bodies. Harry is way too conceited…

Ginny was jerked out of her musings by Prof. Flitwick dismissing the class. She got her things together and headed to the Great Hall for dinner. Tonight was the Talent Show that Dumbledore decided to start. There were bands from each house performing. From what Ginny heard all the bands sucked. They weren't sure about Slytherin though. Ginny hadn't told anyone this but she was almost sorted into Slytherin but she thought she would be shunned from the family.

When Ginny got to the Entrance Hall, Flint and his cronies including Draco were haunting the doors to the Great Hall. They spotted her and walked over to her. Flint had an ugly sneer on his face. "Well well look at the Weaslette. Going to the Great Hall to stuff yourself? You should go on a diet. You're becoming fat." The group laughed. The others added their comments on her appearance and lack of money. Draco still had made no comment but was staring at her like he was sympathetic.

He suddenly snapped out of his trance. His next words crushed Ginny's heart so much she feared it would never heal. "It's no wonder that no one loves her. Who would love such a pathetic creature?" They all howled with laughter and went into the Great Hall.

Ginny still standing by the entrance burst into tears, dropped her bag, and ran into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Tears streaming down her face, she rushed into the bathroom. Ginny went into a stall and slammed the door breaking off part of it. She was muttering phrases under her breath like "No one loves me... I'm so pathetic." Ginny spied a piece of broken wood from the door. A thought struck her. She grabbed the piece and brought it to her wrist. Before she could make the cut a letter appeared in front of her. She grabbed it. It was addressed to her. Ginny flipped it over and noticed the green seal with a serpent on it. She opened the envelope and took the parchment from the inside It read:

**_My Only One, _**

**_I love you. I've loved you since the beginning. There is no one like you. Please forgive me for the things I've said and please be at the talent show. I have to say something to you. _**

It had no signature. Ginny's hands were shaking. Someone loved her. She was too hurt right now to think that it could be a trick. She checked her watch seeing that she only had a couple minutes till it started. Ginny shoved the note into her pockets and ran. She burst into the hall when it started.

First up was the band from Gryffindor. They **really **sucked. It seemed that they spent too much time telling people that they were the best instead of practicing. They played some oldies song that was bad when the original band played it. Next was the band from Slytherin. Draco was the front man on guitar and vocals. Crabbe was on drums, Flint was bass and Blaise Zambini was on the violin. Draco went up to the mic. "This song is dedicated to our only ones." He met Ginny's hazel eyes with his ice blue ones. It felt to Ginny like they were the only ones in the room. Then Draco sang.

_Broken, this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)_

_And I give up (I give up) _

_I just want to tell you, so you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

_Made my mistakes, let you down_

_And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)_

_I feel like giving up (like giving up)_

_I won't walk out until you know_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only my only one_

_Here I go, so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I'd let go, but there's just no one, no one like you_

_You are my only, my only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_My only one_

_You are my only, my only one_

Through the whole song his eyes never left Ginny's. The whole Hall was silent. Suddenly Ginny started clapping not caring what people thought. Soon enough the entire place was clapping and screaming. The band left the stage and the Hall. People let them pass and soon everyone redirected their attention to the Hufflepuffs that had taken the stage.

Ginny left the Great Hall soon after the Slytherins. She went searching for Draco. She didn't have to look far. He was outside the Hall waiting for her. He was about to say something when Ginny just went up to him and kissed him.

The kiss was an innocent peck on the lips but both Ginny and Draco felt more than that. It was like their souls were bonded from that moment on. Nothing matter but that kiss but as all kisses do it ended, leaving both of them in shock. Ginny was the first to speak, "Draco, I love you and I forgive you." Draco's jaw dropped. "Ginny thank you. I love you so much. I never hated you." They embraced and were about to kiss when Ron grabbed Draco and threw him to the ground.

"Don't touch my sister you snake!" he spat. "Ron! Stop it now or I'll hex you into infinity!" Ron's jaw dropped. "Ginny what are you talking about? This snake was going to kiss you." "Yes I know that Ronald. Leave us alone." Ginny was in such a rage that it rivaled Molly's when the twins got in trouble.

Draco was smart enough to stay out of this argument. He could tell if this was the reaction that everyone would have he would have to be tough. Finally he was tired of the arguing and grabbed Ginny's hand. They ran off to the Astronomy Tower.

"Ginny, I love you till the end but I don't think I can live with people who are constantly telling us we are wrong." "Draco, I agree but what can we do?" "I have an idea but I don't know if you would like it…" "Draco," she pleaded, "tell me!"

The next week was a sad week for Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decked out in black and had Draco and Ginny's faces looking down on the somber crowd. Girls at all the tables were sobbing. The guys tried to look strong but were failing. The teachers were quiet and some were crying. Dumbledore stood "It's time." The entire school went outside and stood around two gravestones. They said:

_Draco Malfoy Ginny Weasley  
1981-1996 1982-1996  
Love Never Dies  
Romeo and Juliet_

The note they found when they found the couple touch the hearts of the school. Deep down they knew it was true.

_We love you all but you would never accept us. Remember never let love pass you by._

_**Leave a note, for you my only one**_

_**And I know you can see right through me**_

_**So let me go and you will find someone**_

_**Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you**_

_**You are my only one**_

_**I'd let go, but there's just no one, no one like you**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**My only one**_

_**You are my only, my only one**_

_Draco and Ginny_


End file.
